Yushi Yurozuya
Yushi Yurozuya is the main protagonist of Taylor Gorrell's eventual fanfiction, Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-7. Having recently moved from Japan to the USA with his father, Chiharu, and her father, Yushi visits the various Duel Clubs at his new school and becomes inspired to master all forms of Summoning. Appearance Yushi is a lean young man with average skin and gray eyes, and he has multicolored spiky hair, just like other past Yu-Gi-Oh! protagonists. Yushi's main hair color is white, arranged in a ducktail hairstyle with five spikes jutting out from the back on each side. Yushi’s hair also has black highlights going down the length of each spike and connecting at two points on his main hair. The front of his hair also sports a gray bang that is angled in a way that makes it look like the number 7. Yushi’s outfit is a light purple shirt with a design of the kanji for “silver lining” (銀の裏地 Gin no uraji) in gray being shined on by a sunbeam on it, underneath a silver jacket that flares out in the back, along with dark red pants with a light gray stripe down the side of each leg, white shoes with green soles and blue laces, and a bracelet made of rainbow-colored beads on his left wrist. He also wears ovular-lensed glasses that have a detachable clip mto make them into sunglasses whenever he needs them. Etymology Like the past protagonists , , , , Kohaku Yudin, and , Yushi's name contains the syllable "Yu". The name can mean either "ambitious man" or "huge and ambitious", reflecting Yushi's desire for greatness. If one puts his and Chiharu's names together, one can get "shichi", one reading of the number 7. His last name, "Yurozuya", derives from "yorozu ya", Japanese for "jack of all trades", relating to his eventual omni-Summon Deck. Personality Yushi is an upbeat teen who can usually adjust well to change in life. Rather impressionable, Yushi often finds himself in awe of new experiences and wanting to get the most out of them. Yushi believes that there is a silver lining to every bad experience (even having “There’s always a silver lining!” as a catchphrase and, whenever talking in Japanese, occasionally dropping "silver lining" in English in his sentences), and he makes sure to find it and never stay down. Despite occasional comments to the contrary, Yushi is not dense, actually being quite perceptive and able to detect hints of things (like Chiharu's crush on him). Biography Coming eventually... Abilities Relationships Chiharu Nanairo Yushi and Chiharu are childhood best friends. Yushi helped Chiharu and her father work the bugs out of the first Spectrum Monsters, and he was given the Prism Beasts as thanks, with Chiharu herself giving him "Iridesk Hero Nijiyama" as a gift. The two often stick together, to the point that Chiharu would've refused to go to the school in America if Yushi couldn't come as well. Yushi is fully aware that Chiharu has a crush on him, but he isn't sure how he feels about her. Trivia * The reading of "silver lining" on Yushi's shirt is incorrect for the intended meaning: "銀の裏地" (Gin no uraji) is more literally translated as the lining of an object, such as a bed, being silver-colored, with the more-fitting term being "希望の兆し" (Kibō no kizashi), literally meaning "Glimmer of hope". According to Yushi, his shirt was custom-made, but when he told the maker to put "silver lining" on it (as Yushi usually says "silver lining" in English whenever he speaks Japanese), the maker must've taken it literally. Deck Yushi plays a Prism Beast/Iridesk Deck. At first, his Deck relies on a combination of battle position manipulation and Spectrum Piece support to bring out his ace, "Iridesk Hero Nijiyama". Later on, though, Yushi acquires many more Prism Beasts that allow him to utilize any form of Summoning, which he does through the 10 "Iridesk Ruler" monsters. Category:Characters